Kamen Rider Zi-O (Ephemeral)
Sougo Tokiwa, or more commonly known as Oma Zi-O or simply Zi-O, is an incarnation of Kamen Rider Zi-O whom has succeeded in becoming the King of the World without resistance and has since lead his Worldwide Kingdom into space; conquering much of the known Universe. However, with Tsukasa Kadoya deciding that this Universe is not one that should exist, erased this World and caused Zi-O to become a refugee without a World to return to. This granted Zi-O the title of "Ephemeral" by most other Dimension and Universe Hoppers; One who's reign only existed for but a fleeting moment. Jumping from Universe to Universe, Sougo began planting and gaining influence across the Multiverse until he comes across a Universe which seems becoming increasingly distorted. After realizing he had been stranded in this Universe in-between a Civil War of two Global Nations with only the most basic of his powers, Sougo determines that he must start his Kingdom anew and tread the path he had thought completed long ago. __ToC__ History Beginning Ephemeral Zi-O's beginnings started much like his Kamen Rider Counterpart. He was only 18 years old when 2 Time Mazines had come to the past; One trying to kill him and the other attempting to stop the first. However this was until a man appeared in what seems to be out of thin air appeared with a Ziku Driver and the Zi-O Ridewatch in order to become the entity known as Zi-O. Attempting to hunt down and find the first Time Mazine to defeat them so they'd stop attempting to kill him, Sougo runs across a group of Orphenochs terrorizing several groups of highschoolers. Angry at how mere abominations dare lay hands on his future subjects, Zi-O transforms without hesitation for the first time and easily dispatches the Orphenochs; killing them in a sea of Ash and White flames much to Woz's pleasure. Seeing at how readily his future King took on his role, Woz then returned to his own time into the future not fearing that his King would fail in the past. Geiz, a future enemy of Zi-O, then appeared; revealing that he's indeed the pilot of the First Time Mazine. He proceeded to try and fight Zi-O and only proving to be equals at the time with both retreating after an extended battle. Their next encounter was when Sougo chased a rogue Gurongi who'd been attempting to kill a friend of Sougo's in order to complete their game. Sougo, this time, pleaded with Geiz to at least let him defeat the Gurongi first before they fight once more as Innocent Lives were at stake, of which Tsukuyomi also pleaded. This moment marks the first time Geiz and Zi-O works together. This partnership lasted for a time; defeating rogue Kaijins and foiling the plots of many "Villains" who themselves wished to rule the world with their inhuman powers. They found themselves at odds with a being known as Swartz who attempted to kill both Geiz and Zi-O at any turn possible. It's somewhere inside this partnership where Sougo met The Lords, who successfully killed off those who were blessed with the God of Light's Seed as all Kamen Riders, in this case Agito, did not exist. They would assist Sougo and in his reign in the future. Divergence A week prior to Oma's Day, Sougo had met with his Mirror Self. Unlike Kamen Rider Zi-O, this Sougo found himself to be somewhat similar to his other self and their views aligned; with both selves of Sougo accepting eachother with much ease and granting Sougo his Zi-O II form. With his newfound power, he began preparations to truly enact his plan of World Domination. Geiz would have little contact with Sougo for the upcoming days before Oma's Day. Oma's Day On Oma's Day, the day Zi-O was slated to become King, Sougo met up with Geiz and told him to stop worrying about Oma's Day and instead to focus on Daguva, the leader of the Gurongi who'd had made his presence known to the World. Later that day, after many hours of searching, they did find Daguva at the highest peak of Japan's Mountains. Both Geiz and Zi-O transformed, with Daguva easily casting the two aside in their vain attempts to harm him. When all hope seemed lost, with Zi-O even losing an arm, time reversed to before the battle started with both of them just finishing their transformations. Geiz questioned what just happened before Zi-O explained that it's his new power; the power of Zi-O II. Transforming into his new form, Zi-O walked up to Daguva. Both Tsukuyomi and Geiz expected Zi-O to win against Daguva with such powers and after only a few exchanges the two began rearing up for their final attacks. However, instead of aiming for Daguva, Zi-O's Twice Time Break was headed to Geiz; killing him swiftly. Tsukuyomi demanded Sougo to reverse time to prevent Geiz's Death, however Daguva merely laughed. At Sougo's gesture, Daguva revealed that this had all been planned and that Geiz could not and would not prevent Sougo's ascension to becoming a King. As he saw it, under Sougo's rule, the humans would potentially become even more violent than the Gurongi and wished to see Sougo lead them to conquer many planets. Tsukuyomi, in visible shock, then fled in a Time Mazine to outside of the Time Stream which Sougo allowed much to Daguva's contention. Swartz's Death Zi-O's conquering of the World became easy from then on. With Daguva's assistance as well as the Lords, the World's Nations including ones completely ruled by Kaijins, became one with Sougo's Kingdom. Swartz, lacking the power he required as Tsukuyomi fled the Timeline, became increasingly powerless at Sougo's Might. In an attempt to gain power equal to that of Zi-O, he jumped to another Timeline; similar to Ephemeral Zi-O's but instead with beings known as Kamen Riders. Taking the power of the Sougo from that Timeline to form Another Gold Zi-O, he confronted Ephemeral Zi-O almost immediately as he found himself surrounded by Kaijins and Sougo himself. Sadly, before Swartz is able to actually utilize the Another Gold Zi-O Ridewatch, Sougo raised his hand and aged Swartz; his body becoming dust to the wind. Picking up Another Gold Zi-O, he forcibly converted it into his own power; Grand Zi-O. Sougo would rule and expand his Kingdom for 14 Years before anything notable occurs. Within those 14 years, Sougo's Grand Zi-O Form had integrated into his Ziku Driver to become his true namesake; Oma Zi-O. Decade's Erase After 14 years of his rule, Sougo became an intergalactic force and finding that conquering planets is becoming increasingly easy, turned to other Timelines to conquer. This caught the attention of Tsukasa Kadoya and easily determining that this World is one built on blood, went on to erase the Universe in it's entirety. Only Sougo, who had barely fled in a Time Portal to outside the Timeline, escaped. This event merely caused Sougo to double his efforts in conquering other Timelines; jumping between them with freedom he had not seen prior as he had a home universe he was tied to. Quickly gaining influence and power once more, Sougo then set his sights on a seemingly distorted Universe; one that has holes and particularly many Dimensional Walls holding it together as if stitched together. Zi-O: Another Story After investigating this Universe and finding it intriguing, Zi-O then attempted to enter it. However as he entered this Universe, his belt began to seemingly glitch as if he wasn't accepted in the Universe. He thought nothing of it until he reverted from Oma Zi-O to his Base; seeing that the Grand Zi-O and Zi-O II Ridewatches became cast adrift in this timeline. Crashing down into Planet "Earth" like a meteorite, he awoke to find himself in a crater surrounded by armed guards and mechs. It was only until they read the Katakana on his faceplate that they dropped their weapons; happily greeting the Kamen Rider as a Saviour. Sougo, confused as to what's going on and lost in a New World without his "True" powers, played along with his new "Allies"; hiding his true intentions and acting out as a true Hero and Ally of Justice as he did with Geiz once more. Personality Sougo in comparison to his Canon Counterpart is significantly more malicious in his intentions; seizing his opportunity to become King at the first chance he could and not shying away from Murder as well as Sabotage to achieve his ends. His skill as a Manipulator cannot be underestimate either, as Sougo displayed no problems feigning heroic acts and a true "Goody-2-Shoes" Personality until the time was right where he could defeat Geiz; even putting on a show with Daguva in order to get Geiz's focus on Daguva rather than on Zi-O on Oma's Day. Abilities *'Master Manipulator:' Sougo has an uncanny talent for Manipulating others even to the point of causing Geiz, someone who believed Sougo to be a heartless monster, to be a true Paragon of Good and instilling hope in him that he would become a True Benevolent Ruler in the future. *'Extreme Intellect:' Through sheer study and practical work ethic, Sougo has developed an immense intellect and is able to understand concepts that baffle most; not surprisingly aiding immensely in the development of Time Mazines. *'Time Manipulation:' At first unstable, Sougo's Time Manipulation capabilities completely surfaced once he merged with his Mirror Self. This power once again becomes immature upon entering Zi-O: Another Story's Universe, with the Zi-O II and GrandZi-O Ridewatches holding half of his original power respectively. **'Temporal Maturity:' , his existence naturally began to cultivate and mature its temporal abilities once more. Zi-O II boosts this growth by orders of magnitude and GrandZi-O, magnitudes above Zi-O II. *'Dimensional Wall Manipulation:' As an Anomalous Entity without attachments to a Universe, Sougo is able to Manipulate and Summon Dimensional Walls as he sees fit, albeit not to the extent of Tsukasa Kadoya. *'Disturbance Detection:' As a being extremely tuned to a Universe's Space-Time, distortions such as those created by Time Paradoxes or that of a Universe Traveller or a Time Traveller entering the World immediately notifies Sougo of their presence and location. *'Temporal Protection:' Although Sougo is not a Singularity Point, his powers as Oma Zi-O allows him to both counteract and protect his existence as if he were a Singularity Point. Forms - Zi-OGeiz= Zi-OGeiz Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 20.0 t. *'Kicking Power:' 30.0 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 2.2 sec. Zi-OGeiz is Sougo's Extra Form achieved by borrowing Geiz's Ridewatch and inserting it into the left side of the Ziku Driver. In this form, Sougo gains access to both Geiz's Jikan Zax and his own Jikan Girade. In terms of power, it serves as a Temporary Power-Up to fight on somewhat equal terms with Kamen Rider Zi-X. This form is a fair bit stronger than Zi-O and Geiz's base forms, although only slightly faster than Charged Zi-O and far weaker in sheer stats to Zi-O II and GeizRevive as well as being slightly weaker than both Kamen Riders Augend and Addend. One notable advantage for Zi-OGeiz is that the combination of Geiz's Time Burst and Zi-O's Time Break creates an Finisher almost equalling Zi-O II's Twice Time Break; easily able to defeat Kamen Rider Zi-X, Augend and Addend. - Super= - Senryoku= SenryokuZi-O Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 68.8 t. *'Kicking Power:' 91.2 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 0.9 sec. SenryokuZi-O (or "War Force Zi-O") is Sougo's Advanced Super Form achieved by placing the history of every war that would ever occur into a Ridewatch and placing it on the left side of the driver. - GrandZi-O= GrandZi-O Ability Perimeters (Original → Burning): *'Punching Power:' 108.5 t. → 140.0 t. *'Kicking Power:' 158.8 t. → 180.0 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 0.3 sec. → 100 m per 0.1 sec. Sougo's Main Final Form achieved by inserting the Zi-O Ridewatch on the right of the Ziku-Driver and then inserting the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch onto the left side. This form was stolen from another Universe's Sougo by Swartz who was killed by Ephemeral Zi-O who then took this form for himself. Unlike the other Sougo, Ephemeral Zi-O's GrandZi-O isn't adorned with statues of all the Previous Heisei Riders but rather their Symbols and instead of summoning them or their weapons to Sougo's aid, these symbols instead grant Sougo their unique abilities. In terms of sheer power, GrandZi-O is second only to Oma and Oma Zi-O forms. GeizRevive simply lacks the strength even cause Sougo to budge much less harm him in any form and Nuclear Strikes against Sougo lead to not even a single scratch on the armour. This form is also far stronger than Daguva in his prime; easily capable of shattering the very planet they walk on. In Zi-O: Another Story, the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch was broken with massive cracks and visible rusting occuring across the ridewatch; although the Watch still worked at original Strength. This proves to be a benefit to Sougo as these cracks and rust is able to exude fragments of Oma Zi-O's power, granting him hints of his former power. Abilities *'Burning State:' By transforming whilst in a rage, the GrandZi-O Ridewatch is able to exude small fragments of Oma Zi-O's power; the cracks glowing with the Lava-like Energy of Oma Zi-O and massively enhancing GrandZi-O's capabilities. *'Kuuga' **'Amazing Strength:' A strength-enhancing ability; it grants Zi-O Kuuga's Amazing Strength in addition to GrandZi-O's already mighty strength; allowing him to perform feats of strength unheard of. **'Ultimate Pyrokinesis:' Grants Sougo the ability to spontaneously cause the target he's pointing at to burst into flames with no rhyme or reason. Depending on Sougo's will, this flame could burn hotter than any known occurrence in the Universe. *'Agito' **'Solar Strength:' Once activated, Sougo will gain more strength indefinitely as long as he's in contact with Sunlight. This ability can quickly allow Sougo to achieve strengths even Amazing Strength of Kuuga is unable to provide or when used consecutively, provide strength neither can provide alone. *'Ryuki' **'Mirror Monster Creation:' Sougo is able to summon/create Mirror Monsters (Or entities equivalent) to both fight for him and fuse with others to enhance their strength considerably both temporarily and permanently. It is not known whether or not these can form Contracts and/or create actual Contracted Riders. *'Faiz' **'Suspension Lock:' This allows Zi-O to spawn a red circle under their enemy or target and suspend them in mid-air with a Gravity Well of Red Photons; leaving them heavily vulnerable to attack and damage. **'Start Up:' Rapidly overcharges the Zi-O armour to operate and move at Mach speeds for 10 seconds. *'Blade' **'Unnamed Undead Gifting Ability:' An ability Sougo contemplates using quite often; he can turn beings into the Immortal Undead. However, since the creation of Undead would start the Undead War, Sougo never actually follows through with using this ability. *'Hibiki' **'Taiko:' In tradition with Hibiki, Sougo is able to project the top of a Taiko Drum on top of an opponent; stupefying and stunning them in place. Regardless of whether or not they actually stay as such, the drum would remain projected infront of them. All attacks and damage, particularly strikes, dealt to the Drum will be further amplified by a massive amount and dealt to the target. *'Kabuto' **'Clock Up:' Allows Sougo to move at Massively Faster than Light Speeds. ***'Hyper Clock Up:' Allows Sougo to move so fast that Clock-Up speeds appears just as slow as everything else and also grants Sougo Time Travel by breaking the very fabric of reality to traverse 4-Dimensional Space. *'Den-O' **'Contract:' An enhanced version of an Imagin's Abilities, this allows Sougo to contract with an Individual (who would get 1 Wish) of which Sougo would have to grant. Once the Contract and Agreement is fulfilled, Sougo is able to perform feats of Miracles; with more difficult Contracts granting larger Miracles. *'Kiva' **'Golden Bats:' Like when Sougo was Oma Zi-O, GrandZi-O is able to project many Golden Bats to attack and heavily maim a target. **'Emperor Supernova:' A "Simple" Energy-Kick that leaves a massive insignia of Kiva wherever the target lands, this attack permanently destroys souls should the target perish from this attack regardless of the "Strength" of the soul in question. Should the target survive, they have a very limited amount of time to heal their Soul lest their soul breaks apart on their own; acting almost like Soul-Effecting Poison. *'Decade' **'World Destruction:' Practically the same ability that Tsukasa Kadoya utilizes, Zi-O is able to cause the Destruction of entire Worlds and Timelines and could possibly end the entire Multiverse with it. **'Form Ride:' By copying Decade's ability to copy other Riders, Sougo is able to apply this to opponents as well; becoming the target he wishes. Unlike Decade, these targets need not be Riders and will be a perfect copy of the target in question. *'W' **'Gaia Library Access:' This allows Zi-O to access the Earth's Gaia Library; granting him Omniscience. **'Bicker FinalLusion:' Zi-O is capable of firing W's Bicker Finallusion from his hands; causing massive devastation to where the beam is aimed. This deals every form of Elemental Damage; being effective against almost every foe. *'OOO' **'Emotion Destruction:' By using the power of OOO's Core Medals, Zi-O is able to strike and directly damage/destroy abstract concepts within people's minds; ranging from various Emotions to Desires to larger concepts such as Space. **'Indefinite Duplication:' Much like the name would imply, Sougo is able to produce identical duplicates indefinitely. *'Fourze' **'Magnetism Manipulation:' Sougo can temporarily adopt the power of the N/S Magnet Switch to gain an Authority over Magnetism itself. The weight and actual present composition of an object doesn't seem to matter as both Molten Metals and Non-Magnetic Metals are affected. *'Wizard' **'Elemental Manipulation:' By using Wizard's Magic, Zi-O is able to manipulate the Elements to his whim and even create it out of nowhere. *'Gaim' **'Man of the Beginning:' This power also grants Zi-O powers equivalent to a Man of the Beginning, giving him powers such as Control of Space and Rifts, Creation and Control of Helheim Life Forms, Advanced Telepathy, and more. This even includes the creation of a Forbidden Fruit, although Sougo only uses this to tease others and knows of how potentially powerful and dangerous it can be. *'Drive' **'Heavy Acceleration:' Different from Time Slow or Stop, Heavy Acceleration is able to freeze even those normally immune to Stops in Time as the molecules in the air ceases function or is moving at an extremely slow pace; essentially forcing everything to move at a snail's pace. **'Gear Up:' Drive's power is able to multiply Zi-O's present speed at the time of using this Power by up to 4 Gears (4x). *'Ghost' **'Parka Ghost Summoning:' This allows Sougo to summon up to 6 Parka Ghosts to do his bidding; usually being summoned in a "bowing" position. **'Immortality:' By temporarily adopting Takeru's state of Limbo, Sougo can temporarily become completely Immortal and incapable of death as he would, by technicality, already be dead. *'Ex-Aid' **'Reality Rewriting:' By hitting an opponent with a massive energy wave, Zi-O is capable of rewriting the fundamental data that makes up an opponent's existence. ***'Plot Authority:' By saying a phrase, Sougo is able to make the phrase become the Law of Reality and directly influence the story of which ties everything together. **'Invincibility:' By drawing upon the power of Hyper Muteki, Zi-O is able to grant himself Total Invulnerability to all forms of harm until he willingly cancels the effect. **'Game Clear:' After defeating an opponent, Zi-O is able to turn their Victory into physical form and gain the powers of the fallen enemy while also negating whatever resurrection or regeneration ability they may have as Victory is permanent. *'Build' **'Nebula Gas Manipulation:' Sougo is able to both create/project Nebula Gas and manipulate its properties. In terms of function, this can both give great benefit to targets and great harm; either greatly enhancing one's strength or turning them into a Mindless Smash under the complete thrall of Sougo. GrandZi-O also retains all powers of Zi-O II, being it's direct upgrade from it. }} - Final= - Oma Zi-O= Oma Zi-O "Shukufuku no Toki! Saikō, saizen, saidai, saikyō Ō! Ohma Zi-O!" Ability Perimeters (Oma Zi-O → Demise Hour): *'Punching Power:' 500.0 t. → 600.0 t. *'Kicking Power:' 650.0 t. → 800.0 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 0.005 sec. → 100 m per 0.0001 sec. Sougo's True Final Form that's achieved by the complete fusion of the Ziku-Driver and the GrandZi-O and Zi-O II Ridewatches. This can be considered Zi-O's "True" form as well as Default Form once achieved. It wields a unique blade called Oma's Key. In terms of sheer power, this form is second to none; outclassing even GrandZi-O and Oma Form's strongest. Once this form is achieved, very little are known to move him and even less harm. In sheer versatility, Oma Zi-O completely blows every other form and Rider out of the waters as this form contains the Power of Every Rider there is, at least the Riders that existed. In Zi-O: Another Story, this form was lost as the GrandZi-O and Zi-O II ridewatches was cast adrift through time. Only after reuniting with these and with indomitable will did they finally reform into Oma Zi-O Abilities *'Ameliorate:' Tokiwa Sougo's main power as Oma Zi-O and basically the source of his Powers. As Oma Zi-O, he is able to control and rewrite Reality itself and cross the border between Fictional Worlds and Reality; making the Worlds as he wishes it regardless of their feasibility. This ability is almost no different from controlling The Fates itself or rewriting the Plot of the story in a person's life. *'Unnamed Disintegration Ability:' Oma Zi-O is able to send out an invisible wave of power that will Disintegrate anything that it comes into contact with regardless of its durability or status as this simply erodes the bonds between molecules completely. *'Time Gate Control:' As Oma Zi-O, Sougo has complete mastery over Time Gates and is able to move through time to his every whim as well as send attacks into other timelines. These Time Gates what connects Timelines together and can be said to "physically" make up Timelines, and as such the destruction of one can be horribly catastrophic. *'Causal Hand:' Sougo's Glove grants him the ability to control and manipulate Cause and Effect. This usually comes in the form of "Absolute" Telekinesis, although in larger application is no different from Ameliorate. *'Demise Hour:' By tapping both sides of the Oma Driver, Sougo is able to activate "Demise Hour" which grants him unlimited access to his full capabilities. In this state, Sougo is empowered with the force of Infinite Suns and becomes Invulnerable; Erasing attacks that comes his way. As Oma Zi-O, Sougo also retains both the abilities of GrandZi-O and Zi-O II. }} }} Trivia * It is unknown why, when kamen Riders don't exist in this Universe, Zi-O still has the Katakana for "Kamen Rider" that makes up his faceplate. *Make sure that you realize that Zi-O: Another Story is different from Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story. Category:Akreious Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists